The adventures of Light Dragonfire
by loremaster965
Summary: This is about my OC Light, he specializes in fire magic which is represented by his cutie mark. Read as he adapts to a life which considers eating meat to be disgusting and tries and fails to ask out a certain lavender unicorn. It better than it sounds the sumary just sucks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this is the adventures of my OC Light Dragonfire. He is a unicorn who specializes in fire magic which is represented by his cutie mark. If he may seem a bit over powered in the story it's because he is also a dragon ball z OC in the MLP universe so it's expected for him to be overpowered. Don't worry he will fight opponents eventually who will fight him evenly and even kick his ass. Also this takes place right after the 2****nd**** episode in season 3. So Twilight is still a unicorn Visit my deviant art page to know a bit more about Light. **

An orange unicorn walked out of the Everfree forest. His black hair was arranged in a willow's peak (think Vegeta's hair), his blue tail was short and spiky and he wore an armor plate on his chest. His cutie mark was a flame like shield.

He began walking until he was in the nearby town. He looked around and saw the population was almost entirely earth ponies with a few pegasi and unicorns scattered among them. He had heard a bit about this town apparently this was where Nightmare Moon attacked first and was quickly defeated by the elements of harmony.

He wanted to find someone to fight him he had been traveling for months to get a worthy challenge and so far he had not had much success. He looked around and noticed the ponies staring at him with shock in their eyes.

He wondered what he could have done to gain those looks. Could it be his unusual tail, his weird armor, his cutie mark? It could have also been the fact he had a dead deer hovering above his head with magic. It could have been anything really.

Finally once pony walked up to him and said "Um sir why do you have a dead animal with you."

The unicorn gave her an annoyed look and said "First of all the name is Light not sir and well this is my lunch miss so if you could very kindly fuck off I would appreciate it."

The pony and the rest of the crowd gave him disgusted looks. He had a feeling he knew why, it wasn't really taboo for ponies to eat meat they could digest it, but it was frowned upon. The unicorn figured out it must be something about the sanctity of life or some crap like that.

A pompous looking stallion walked up to Light and said "Now look here if you want to eat meat like a savage go ahead but there is no need to use such language like that around a lady."

Light glared at him but figured starting a fight now was not worth the effort the stallion looked too weak to even be a challenge for him.

He rolled his eyes and walked past the stallion while ignoring the stares form the crowd. He was in the town for just a few seconds and he already got pissed off. He decided to find a place to stay for a while. If he didn't find someone to fight he would leave the town.

Later

Light discarded the remains or the deer and began to take a walk; hopefully he could find someone who didn't know about his dietary habits. As he was walking he saw a Pegasus sitting on the bench. He had white fur and his body was covered with bulging muscles. He had short blonde hair and what may have been the smallest wings Light had ever seen.

Light sensed his power but it wasn't much at least compared to him. He figured while he was here he might have some fun.

He walked up to the pony and said "He what's your name is it captain steroids."

The Pegasus snorted and said "It's Bulk Biceps."

Light laughed and said "So want to hoof wrestle."

The Pegasus looked at him and shouted "YEAH."

Light wiped the spit off his face and said "Ok then let's do it."

They looked around and found a table. They got onto opposite side and locked hooves. Light gave an arrogant look and said "Go ahead try it I dare you."

Bulk used his strength and tried to put Light's hoof down but to his surprise it did not budge. He kept increasing the effort but Light looked like he wasn't even trying. After about 5 minutes Bulk was straining his muscles to try and win but Light looked as if he was barely trying.

Light looked at him and said "Oh wait we started well then." He then slammed Bulk's hoof on the table which smashed the table.

Light then began laughing and said "Well looks like you lose nerd maybe you should train a bit harder or you will suck even harder than you already do."

The Pegasus looked hurt and on the verge to tears. Light mentally hit himself the first tough guy he meets and he is a big cry baby.

Suddenly a female voice shouted "Hey leave him alone jerk."

A blue pegasi with a rainbow mane flew up to him and glared at him. She then said "So you're the new guy in town who…"

Light cut her off and said "Maybe you should mind your own business this does not concern you."

She glared at him and said "It does when you try and act like a jerk for no good reason."

Another voice called out "Rainbow Dash is right you have no right to mock him just say you won and leave him alone."

He turned around and said "Listen I don't care what you…"

He cut himself off when he saw the mare that spoke. She was a lavender unicorn with dark blue hair with a streak of pink and lavender going through it. He had to say she was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She walked up to him and said "Well what were you about to say."

Light regained his composure and said "I was saying what your name miss is."

She looked at him strangely and said "Twilight Sparkle why would you want to know that?"

Light laughed and said "Well I have to ask are you a library book because I'm checking you out!"

Twilight quickly replied "No but I have a library full of book…"

Rainbow Dash walked up to her and whispered to her something which caused her eyes to widen.

She then angrily yelled at him "Are you kidding me you were just bullying someone 5 minutes ago and now you are hitting on me what is wrong with you."

Rainbow quickly added "Not to mention that was the worst pick up line ever."

Light quickly replied "Then Twilight are you an alien."

Twilight hesitated for a moment before saying "No why do you ask?"

Light smirked and said "Because your flank is out of this world."

Rainbow Dash face hoofed while Twilight turned red and said "Listen you better apologize for that do you know how rude that was?"

Light quickly took out a small sack and said "Here is 1000 bits go and buy as many drinks as you need to make me look attractive."

Twilight quickly slapped him across the face and said "There is not enough in the world for that, and you better leave or else you will regret it."

Light smirked and said "Oh come on I'm an acquired taste you will grow to like me."

As Light turned around Twilight kicked him hard between the hind legs which caused him to fall to the ground and clutched his special place.

Light quickly muttered "I think you crushed them."

Rainbow Dash looked at him and said "You deserved that."

Light said weakly "True but I may need to go to the hospital can you please take me to one."

Twilight rolled her eyes and said "Fine I'm sorry for that we'll take you to one."

Light smirked and said "Can you take me to the one where you had to go when you fell from heaven and lost your wings."

Twilight glared at him and said "You know what just stay there and be in pain."

As she walked away Rainbow Dash looked at him and said "You should use your money to buy better pickup lines."

Light quickly took out a few coins and said "Use this to buy a better insult."

She gave him a disgusted look and flew off. Light looked at Bulk who at this point was about to burst out laughing. Light glared at him and tried to get up but quickly fell down.

He then said "Nope not getting up for a long time."

He then heard a voice say "Well you could have handled that a bit better."

Light looked and saw a brown stallion with a spiky brown mane. He wore a green tie and had an hour glass cutie mark.

Light quickly said "Who the hell are you."

The stallion said "Where are my manners I am the Doctor."

Light lifted an eye brow and said "Doctor who?"

The Doctor shook his head and said "No just the doctor."

Light rolled his eyes and said "Well I'm Light and mind your business totally had her eating out of my hoof."

The doctor smirked and said "Oh yes I saw that was that before or after she kicked you."

Light growled and said "Give her time eventually she will fall for me or I'll die a horrific death trying to get her to like me."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and said "I recommend you try and be patient if you want her to go out with her."

Light growled at him and said "Oh trust me I will get her to like me no matter what it takes."

The Doctor walked away and said "Good luck Light." As soon as Light was out of ear shot he said "You will fail so very badly at this rate."

**A/N so this is the end of the chapter if you have any criticism go ahead and tell me I'm open to all criticism, so peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well here is the second chapter of Light's adventures I hope you enjoy it. **

Light looked at the creature sitting next to him in the café. He was a small black dog like creature, with piercing red eyes and silver rings above his legs and around his tail and ears and one more around his forehead. The most noticeable feature about him was the angry look on his face.

Light picked up his coffee and said "Thanks for agreeing to meet me here Anakin."

Anakin growled and said "And thank you for sending me hundreds of letters via teleportation till I decided to come."

Light scratched his head and replied "Yeah sorry about that I really needed to speak to you."

Anakin rolled his eyes and said "Well you just told me to come to Ponyville ASAP without any reason so what did you want to speak to me about?"

Light looked down and said "I met a girl…"

Anakin's eyes widened and he said "That's amazing good for you Light."

Light coughed and said "She kicked me in the nuts when I tried to flirt with her."

Anakin hit his head and said "Let me guess you used _those_ pickup lines."

As Light nodded Anakin sighed and said "You deserved it, so what do you want my help with?"

Light tapped his hooves together and said "Maybe you can help me…"

Before he could finish a waitress walked up to them and said "Would you and your friend like something else to drink?"

Light smirked at her and said "He's my brother."

Anakin quickly added "Yeah we are related by blood not adoption."

The waitress nearly dropped her tray when she heard that. Light smirked and then said "Yeah and we want two cappuccinos extra foam."

The waitress nodded and ran off trying to process what she had heard. As soon as she was out of sight Light and Anakin began to laugh.

Anakin wiped a tear from his eye and said "Works every time I can't believe people always fall for that."

Light hit his hoof on the table and said "I know right it never gets old."

Anakin calmed himself down and said "So what were you saying bro?"

Light looked down and said "Maybe you can help me by giving some tips on how to…. You know …. Ask her out."

Anakin raised an eyebrow and said "So wait she kicked you in the nuts and you still want to ask her out? What is wrong with you?"

Light glared at him and said "Why did I even bother asking you considering half of your dates end with 'Keep the change'."

Anakin growled at him and said "Do you want any help or not?"

Light scratched his head and said "Yeah sorry."

The waitress walked in and quickly put the cappuccinos on the table and ran off making the brothers stifle a laugh. Anakin picked up his drink and as he took a sip he said "So what's her name?"

Light smiled and looked up at the sky as he said "Her name is Twilight Sparkle."

Anakin spit out his drink back into the glass and put it on the table. He looked at Light and said "Did you say Twilight Sparkle?"

Light looked dreamily into the sky and absentmindedly picked up Anakin's glass as he said "Yeah do you know her?"

As Light took a sip of the drink Anakin quickly said "Light that's princess Celestia's student."

Light spat the drink back into the glass and said "What but how that's not possible."

Anakin looked at him and said "You know how our parents feel about her."

Light nodded and said "I do but I can't keep my mind off her, I have been in this damn town for a week and she is all I have been thinking about I might be in love."

Anakin hit his head and said "Not this again Light you always do this you meet a girl who you barely know fall in love with her in a short time and then get your heart broken because you scare her too much. This is the 3rd time this year and not to mention this probably isn't even love my guess is you're not thinking with the right head."

Light looked down and said "What can I do I just like her and…"

Anakin cut him off and said "Light this is not love; love is when you have known someone for a long time like a few months or even a few years not a week, I mean when did you last speak to her?"

Light sheepishly said "Last week when she kicked me in the…"

Anakin cut him off and continued "That's exactly what I mean you hardly even know her; I mean five minutes ago you didn't even know she was Celestia's student and you think you love her? Let me tell you something love at first sight is bull shit, it takes out brains months to decided we love someone anything before is just lust or a crush. I mean for all you know she could be the worst possible girl for you or she could even like someone else for all you know. If you really want my advice nut up, apologize for whatever you did and get to know her."

Light put his head down and said "You're right… I just wanted myself to believe I did love her but I barely even know her. I should take this chance to get to know her and see if I do really like her."

Anakin was about to respond when they heard a female voice behind them say "He's right you should go talk to her right Lyra."

Light looked behind him and saw a yellowish female earth pony with a blue and pink mane and some sweets for a cutie mark. Sitting next to her was a mint green unicorn with a harp like cutie mark.

The Unicorn said "Yeah Bon-Bon is right but you should try and be more careful this time so you won't get kicked next time I didn't know Twilight could get that violent."

From behind Anakin another voice said "I have to disagree with what your brother said very rarely love at first sight can happen, but before you ask her out you have to see whether you want to go out with her."

The two looked behind and saw a light purple earth pony with a dark purple mane drinking what appeared to be some sort of alcohol.

Bon-bon quickly added "Berry Punch is right on that there is point asking her out if you can't even be friends with her. But if you want to help your chances with her try and bringing her a gift."

Another voice said "Give her some muffins."

Light and Anakin looked around and saw a grey Pegasus with a blond mane sitting across from them and noticed her eyes were pointing away from each other.

Light looked at Anakin and said "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to talk about my love life at a café."

As he finished he took a sip of his drink and Anakin said "Agreed and Light you really don't want to drink that I spat in it."

Light spat out his drink a second time Anakin looked at the waitress and said "Check please."

**2 hours later**

Light paced back and forth across the street next to the golden oak library trying to decide on his next move. He finally racked up the never to go to the library and he lightly tapped on the door barley making a noise.

He waited for a second before saying "Oh well she is not home at least I tried."

As he tried walking away he bumped into Anakin who said "Maybe you should try and knock a little louder why don't you let me handle this."

Anakin pushed Light out of the way and knocked on the door three times loudly before running off.

Light tried to run but before he could move Anakin sped toward him and tripped him over. As Light stood up the door opened and small purple dragon with green scales came out and said "Uh who are you?"

Light looked at him and said "Doesn't really matter I need to speak with Twilight it's really important."

The dragon quickly shouted "Hey Twilight somepony wants to talk to you at the door."

Light smiled as he heard the familiar voice speak back "Coming Spike."

As Spike left the door Twilight walked to the door with a smile that quickly turned to a frown as she saw Light. She looked at him and said "Oh it's you what do you want?"

Light bowed his head and said "I wanted to apologize for what I did last week."

Twilight raised an eyebrow and said "Wait really?"

Light nodded and said "Yeah I realized what a jerk I was and I shouldn't have bullied that Pegasus and then make bad pick lines to use on you I was hoping you could forgive me and we could become friends and see where it goes from there."

Twilight smiled and said "I guess I can forgive you if you do try and make an effort to try and change."

Light looked up and said "Really thanks you won't regret it."

Twilight smiled and said "Alright then also where do you stay anyway I might want to visit you sometime."

Light quickly replied "The thing is I haven't really gotten a place to stay yet I have been at the Ponyville Inn for the last week. I am trying to find a place though."

Twilight put her hoof on her chin and said "I can loan you some of my newspapers there might be a few advertisements for a place on rent."

Light Smirked and said "Really that would be awesome."

Twilight turned around and said "Wait right here."

**Later**

Anakin looked at light and said "Wait so you really plan to stay here."

Light nodded and said "Yeah I mean why not this place does seem pretty cool, not to mention it does tend to get attacked more often than other towns do."

Anakin raised an eyebrow and said "Really are you sure?"

Light nodded and said "Yeah I did my research and from what I found in the last eight months alone this place was attacked by Nightmare Moon, an ursa minor, a huge swarm of paraspites, a cockatrice, the spirit of chaos, two dragons and even Cerberus."

Anakin stared at him and said "Man this town is messed up I'm guessing you will enjoy it."

Light smirked and said "Yeah I can't wait till something else happens also I may have found a potential roommate."

Light opened the paper out to a page he had circled. Anakin looked at it and read it out loud "Wanted roommate. Must be willing to go on life treating adventures thought this is not strictly required. Is a two bedroom apartment with a monthly rent of 400 bits. Pets are allowed."

Light quickly added "And not to mention it's really close to some place called sugarcube corner so I can get baked food for breakfast every day. Not to mention the rent is really good."

Anakin raised an eyebrow and said "Did you miss the part where it said 'must be willing to go in dangerous adventures'?"

Light laughed and said "I'm sure that was just a joke now I'm going to see this place if you want you can leave."

Anakin sighed and said "I'll leave send me a message if you want to see me again."

**Later**

Light walked into the apartment building and looked around. He walked to the stairs and began to climb to the third floor. As he reached the third floor he noticed that there were only four rooms on the floor.

Light walked to the door on the upper left and said "Room 007 this must be it."

Light knocked on the door and he heard some footsteps walking toward the door. As the door opened Light quickly said "Hey I'm here about the…. Oh hell no it's you."

Standing opposite the door was the Doctor, the brown earth pony stallion he met a week ago. The Doctor smiled and said "So are you here about the room?"

**A/N well that's the end of that Light decided to stay in Ponyville and is going to try and become friends with Twilight. Place you bets on which blows up in his face sooner. Also next chapter he tries to make more friends in Ponyville if you want to watch him try and inevitably fail keep reading if not have a nice day. Also I want to point out that Anakin's thoughts on love at first sight are mine as well, it really pisses me off when people say they fell in love at the first meeting that shit takes time people, so yeah have a nice day and peace out.**


End file.
